


Wanna hold your hand

by trashuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, POV First Person, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slow Burn, Tags May Change, everyone is probably gonna be out of character because I am trash, this is kind of an isekai idk I might scrap that idea and just make it normal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashuu/pseuds/trashuu
Summary: Uh oh looks like you're going to a school littered with nobles(its for nobles so why are you surprised) how will you survive!??? Will you fall in love?? Learn some new skills? Who knows? Only you have the answers.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Wanna hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a spur of the moment thing. Sorry the pov is first person I know thats not the norm for x readers but my ass likes to be different. Please comment your thoughts, I'd really appreciate it!!

The light...it's so bright and almost blinding but my legs are pulling me toward it. I need it. I need that light. My head is empty.

I let out a sound, something like a groan but not quite. After what feels like forever I finally reach my hand out and grasp the light. It burns, like a flame. 

-

"Huh!?" I jolt awake, unsure of what's going on. I look around the carriage and remember I'm currently on my way to the officer's academy. 

"It's okay dear. You can rest a little while longer we still have a long way to go." My mother, says from the seat across from me. 

"Sleeping sounds great but my dream has unsettled me a bit." I confess, getting myself together. 

"Care to talk about it?" 

"Not right now..."

-

The journey to the academy was uneventful as I slept through most of it despite my dream. I step out of the carriage and say my goodbyes to my parents. They express how proud of me they are, shedding a few tears while I hug them one last time.

Bag in hand I walk through the gate. Upon doing so something pops in my mind; doors made of glass that seem to separate using a spell. It feels more like a memory rather than a vision. No time to dwell on that I guess.

"Hello! You must be my new student!" A woman with brown hair holding a riding crop says to me. I try to recall what class I'm meant to be in then it clicks.

"Golden deer?" My voice says confusion. She nods resting a hand on my shoulder as she begins to direct me to the classroom.

"Class will start in a few minutes but for today you are welcome to skip and get settled in your room." Manuela, my teacher, tells me before I step through the threshold. I contemplate for about two seconds but shake my head.

"I'd much rather stay." I flash her a small smile. I suck in a breath at the realization hitting me. I come from the Alliance myself but I am nothing but a commoner so to be attending school with nobles is...overwhelming. I don't know why I hadn't prepared myself for this. 

Miss Manuela struts by me and sits at her desk at the front of the class. She beckons me over so bag still in my grasp I walk stifly over to her. 

"Class this is (Y/N) she'll be in our class for now on." 

"Hello." I wave awkwardly. She instructs me to sit wherever I want and I take that opportunity to rush to the last row of seats.

The students around me don't say anything. Some cast me a glance but return to whatever it is they'd been doing earlier. That's fine with me.

A bell chimes outside and class starts.

Miss Manuela goes on about magic and the basics of medicine as some sort of debriefing. I assume they'd been discussing that in class before I showed up. 

-

Lunch rolls around and I follow behind the rowdy bunch that are my new peers. I stand in the lunch line listening to Hilda complain to Claude about the work our teacher has assigned. I've been trying to keep my distance for now, though they've all been more than welcoming except for Lorenz. 

"Hey you should sit next to me." Claude says as our class makes it down the line. I have no idea how I ended up next to him but I can't and wont complain. I grab a bowl of soup.

"Uhm...sure." How do I talk to the heir of the head house of the Alliance when he's so laidback and casual? Usually a noble would turn their nose up at a commoner like me but he's so inviting and accepting it makes me wonder...

Finally out of the line I make my way to the table but somebody much taller than me bumps into me and my bowl of soup clatters to the ground. Some of it has splattered onto my actual clothes-my uniform hasn't been given to me yet-and for a split second I'm mad. Then the culprit breaks into a slew of apologies. I tear my eyes away from the ground to see the prince of the Holy Kingdom with a dark blush dusting his pale cheeks and soup flecks on his uniform.

"Don't apologize. You must've not seen me. I mean there is a considerable height difference here, your highness." I try to lighten the tense vibe in the dining hall with my relaxed response. A good amount of students turn back to their meals clearly not getting the fill of drama they wanted. 

"This simply won't do I must make this up to you...?" He stops himself clearly thats a cue for me to say my name so I introduce myself briefly. 

"As I was saying you must allow me to make this up to you." He repeats. My heart starts racing, I can't believe Im getting all this attention from a prince.

"Join me for a walk later!" I blurt out, cutting him off from whatever it is he was saying while I got caught in my thoughts. 

"It's settled! Shall we meet in a specific spot?" He asks. I shrug having no idea what the layout of the school is yet.

"Ah well then how about I just meet you outside the golden deer classroom?" He suggests. I agree. We part ways, going to sit at our respective tables. 

"You still got soup on your clothes you know that right?" Claude says, failing to hold back his laughter. I run a finger up the mess on my shirt and suck the flavor off my finger. It's vague but if I had the bowl I know I'd like it. Overall I can't bring myself to care...smelling of soup is the least of my currently nonexistent worries.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
